Pact
by Alis Volat Propris
Summary: Neji and Ino had come to an arrangement, an agreement of sorts. She had saved his life. He owed her as much, if not more. But neither was prepared for what would happen, or the consequences that would follow.
1. Chapter 1

Bloodshot pearlescent eyes looked into Perwinkle blue in utter terror. He was trying to say something to Ino, but he couldn't manage it. Silent screaming. Not with the blood staining his lips and his vocal chords in shreds before her eyes. Like a fish out of water, Neji was suffocating, and bleeding out fast. A quick glance accessed the damage. He was covered with dirt, abrasions and shrapnel scattered across the surface area of his anbu uniform.

Judging from the position, he'd taken an attack meant for another teammate. Always a hero, at least since he'd shed the bitterness of his father's death from the Chuunin exams. Her gaze returned to his throat. The major damage was where Lee bent with a blood soaked shirt covering his neck, trying to stop the staunch and failing miserably. They had requested backup.

Ino hadn't slept the night before this. Bags drooped beneath her eyes as she pushed her bangs out of her face. She'd been in a fight with Shikamaru, with a mission in the morning. Ino hadn't anticipated this, when she'd answered the call. She was supposed to be in Stone by nightfall. It was funny how in an instant everything changed. _The best laid plans..._ her mind taunted. None of that mattered now.

The look in their eyes. Both sets of brown eyes looked at her expectantly.

_ It wasn't fair._

Ino was just a medic, not some goddamn savior. She might not even be able to save the Hyuuga. But they were looking at her, heart in their eyes, like she could cure cancer or something. Pushing the irritation aside, she knelt down beside him, pulling out medical gear and barked quiet orders to anbu nearby.

What she saw made her feel 2 feet tall. She had never seen the proud Hyuuga so scared and helpless before now, and she had seen him in battles. Knots tangled in the pit of her stomach. She didn't like it. Ino took a sharp breathe and summoned her strength, clenching her jaw as her steady blue eyes looked into his. Preparing ones self to fight with a death god never got easier over time. This case was no different.

"It's okay. Neji I'm going to stop the bleeding,okay?" She soothed, with more confidence than she felt as her hands quickly took over the bloodied bandage for his distraught teammates.

The squelch of blood was sticky and cold on the handkerchief; but hot as it pumped from his body. He started to convulse. Periwinkle blue hardened to steel. She covered the puncture wound on his throat, and got to work. Healing chakra flooded his system as she forced her chakra through his passageways screaming life into his being.

_Live. _

_Live damn you!_

She bound tissue and flesh together, working quietly and quickly so as not to give away their position. The sign that she was nearing her own limits flared. Ino ignored it and clenched her jaw so tight she could hear her enamel grinding. Even if Tsunade told her to have limits, to set limits, ultimately it didn't matter. The old hag would have done the same damn thing when it came to her patients. She would not loose him.

She would however be late on her mission. Screw it. She would find another way to Stone. She would not, could not accept death here and now in order to salvage her mission.

"Thank goodness you were here" Lee prattled, as Tenten's battlle ranged near by, the wet sound of weapon meeting enemy flesh. The sound was a comforting one.

"I was just passing by" She replied, uncomfortable with the burden of being a savior. She shifted her focus on Neji.

He choked in small gasps, as bits of phlegm came with drops of blood. He twitched, shock making his face pale and skin ashy to the touch. He was out of critical condition. She exhaled, releasing the breathe she'd been holding. Her hands were already sticky with congealed blood as her chakra probed the recesses of inflamed tissue, burning out infection and cleansing his wounds. He trembled, his eyes pleading, begging her for something. If it was death, she couldn't oblige him. Ino closed the neck wound, and those pearlescent eyes closed, his lashes fluttering as his body slacked in relief. Done.

She wavered, even on her knees, Lee's hand reached out to steady her. Then Neji's hand shot out, like a lifeline. He grabbed her hand, fiercely, tight. She winced, blue eyes flying open. His grip was so strong for someone having been so close to death. The callouses of his palm and fingers exerted a steady pressure on her own. The warmth and color had returned back to his hands and body. His handsome face was flushed with the healthy color of pigment, life blood returning to him. His eyes were clear, clear in their gratitude.

That look.

Ino would remember it in her moments of failure to remind herself of her victories. She had saved him. She had fought the death god and won, on this turn. Ino gave a small smile back. She released his hand, startled to miss the absence of the warmth.

"Have to rendezvous with my team now. Get him back to Konoha and to the hospital to check on his vitals and his blood count." Ino said, blonde ponytail trailing after her, as she took off into the brush.

Pearlescent eyes followed her as she left. He would never forget that debt to her.


	2. Chapter 3

Ino had spent a week, curled up in her apartment away from the world. She had never had such clean hair, such pristine nails, or such a clean place. She spent her grief in cleaning everything and anything she could get a hold of. Everything that she had thought was so certain, had vanished in just a few short words from the Nara. She had loved him.

How could she have been so _stupid_? How could she have _blindly_ thrown herself into a relationship with her most trusted and longest known friend, and not known the kind of person he was? Shikamaru was lazy, irresponsible at times. But she hadn't know he was a cheater until now. Somewhere in that brilliant mind of his he probably twisted this to benefit him, as he twisted the knife in Ino's back to do it.

Maybe she should have known better. After all the look of the teal eyed fan wielder was enough to tempt any man. She had that exotic thing going for her. She had always believed in Shika. In his words and actions. Ino had never thought he'd do it.

Until now. It was a bitter lesson, one that forced the disbanding of their team. InoShikaChou had to die, a triple death for her own heart's grave. Ino felt her soul shrivel. Team ten had always been her family. Always. Until now. Ino couldn't live in a shell of soulless team. She couldn't pretend things were alright between them, not even for Chouji's sake.

_Even now you are so selfish _her self conscience whispered.

Ino shrank from it. Until she heard the door. Frowning, the only one who had the gumption to bother her was Forehead, and Ino had chased her off the other day, saying she needed to figure this out on her own. She opened the door, kunai in hand as she prepared to give whoever was standing behind it hell and a half. That was until she saw who it was. Periwinkle blue stared in disbelief, mouth agasp.

The proud Hyuuga stood tall, handsome as always, with a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream and two spoons. He wore the white haori and loose fitting clothing of the Hyuuga.

"I brought a peace offering. Haruno said this was your favorite." Neji said, as he pushed past Ino into her apartment. Blue eyes widened as he just invited himself in.

"Clean. I didn't expect this of you." He said, sitting down on her couch and setting the ice cream tin on her coffee table as if it was the naturally place in the world for him to be. What. The. Hell.

Ino followed him, crossed her arms as she stared at him unsure of what to make of the situation. He looked around her place, relaxed in his seat on the couch, arms on the top of the furniture, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I went to the trouble to bring you your favorite ice cream and you aren't even going to try it?" Neji questioned, eyebrow arching.

Ino shrugged at the expression, eyes narrowed as she glared at him. He met her look blankly, without expression. It wasn't the peace offering that was the problem here. It was why he was offering her favorite treat in the first place? And what the hell had forehead done, giving out information about her to a prodigy? If this was her sick idea of a joke, Ino wasn't laughing.

"What are you doing here, Neji? Last time I checked we don't exactly have slumber parties and braid each other's hair." She scowled, slamming her kunai into her coffee table, as she dragged a chair to sit in it.

"You aren't handling this well. Like I said before. This is a peace offering." Neji told her, opening the carton and taking a spoonful. "It's your choice whether to take it."

"This? As if you even know what you are talking about" Ino scowled.

"Shikamaru?" He offered.

Ino flinched.

"And what's it to you?" Ino retorted, arms still folded.

Even in light of her favorite treat this was Neji in her apartment, which had never happened before this moment. She didn't bother asking him how he knew. The whole damn village knew. Shikamaru had publicly smeared her with this. And now his quick engagement with the sand kage's sister, only made her seem pathetic in comparison.

"What are you going to do now that your team has been disbanded?" Neji replied, ignoring her former question.

Ino sighed as she ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Ugh. What will it take to make you go away?"

Neji smiled and it distracted her for the moment. "Answering the question."

Ino scowled, as she grabbed the spoon with vengeance, and dug in. Attractive prodigies interested in her seemed to rub her the wrong way these days. Go figure. It was an irony she could appreciate, as she licked her spoon clean. What was he doing here? She dipped her spoon in delicately, wondering how far she could push her diet, knowing he would eventually come to his point. Neji didn't fault her for double dipping, but set his spoon down.

"No. I don't have a plan. Generally speaking when one is betrayed by the man you love, it's kind of hard to formulate something on the fly. Tsunade disbanded our team in light of these circumstances" Ino retorted.

"Circumstances? She didn't trust your team dynamics to overcome? I wouldn't think she'd disband a team for such personal reasons" Neji asked. Ino glared daggers at him and took an enormous bite herself.

"Well, me telling her I'd cut off his balls if I saw him again didn't really help things." Ino smirked.

Neji's quiet chuckle surprised her. She didn't think the Hard Ass Hyuuga could laugh, much less at her jokes. There was hope for him yet. Someday he'd be a real human being.

"No, I suppose not. Will you make the same threat if _I_ offer you a team?" Neji quipped.

Steel blue eyes shot up and looked directly at him. "Is that what you're doing?" She asked, eyes never leaving his. He had never seen her so serious before. He liked the change he saw in her.

"I know you and Chouji are looking to be reassigned. Team Gai is recruiting." Neji said.

Ino's eyes narrowed. "Why would you want_ us_?" The way she stood, the accusing look in her eyes. Of course she was suspicious. Neji would spell it out for her.

"Because when it comes to espionage, Yamanaka, you were born to it, and with Chouji's muscle it evens out our standings."

"Team Gai holds it's own. Last time I checked your eyes were still working for espionage just fine. There's something you're not telling me" Ino retorted.

While Neji was a master at reading body language, Ino knew every contour the mind could hold. She had traveled it as a child, mastered it by adolescense and showed no mercy an an adult anbu member. It gave her a frighteningly uncanny way of reading people. This was not something Neji could take lightly in her, and the sharp reminder stung, in order for the lesson to stick.

"We did before Gai ended up breaking his ribs and shattering his femur. Tsunade has ordered him out on extended leave and I apparently have been promoted. With Gai out we're in the market for some new recruits at this moment. I can't say it will be permanent, but it will be steady work. We're in high demand these days." Neji said.

"...No." Ino told him, turning as she looked out the window. Her arms were wrapped around herself. She was trying to protect herself. From what? What harm did Neji pose?

"No?" Neji questioned, shocked by her response. For someone with such a naturally born ability as his, he could hardly believe what was happpening before him.

"We're not your charity case." Ino replied icily.

"And what if I told you this wasn't about charity?" Neji asked.

"Then it would still be no, because I don't believe you." Ino retorted.

"Team Gai is about to come upon some rather tough missions. I would feel better knowing I had someone I could trust at my back without Gai. I think you and Chouji could really make a difference."

"We could if we were going to accept your offer, but you already got my answer. Don't make me give it to you another way." She threatened, stance ready as her chakra surged.

Neji shook his head, hands up in surrender as he rose. "I'm leaving, peaceably."

Ino did not drop her stance, eyes never leaving him as he made his way to the door. In her hand was a kunai. Neji winced. They had not been friends when they were kids. And Neji wasn't exactly the most personable, but he had thought she would let him help her.

"I'm sorry we couldn't come to a more suitable arrangement than this. It appears you don't trust me." Neji's voice dropped on the last part as the door closed.

Ino took a deep cleansing breathe as she felt the tremors of weakness return. She had hurt him. _So what? Everything else hurt. _But why was he hurt over this? She frowned. She didn't owe him anything. There was nothing she had done to show the Hyuuga any scrap of affection. At one point she'd saved his life. That meant nothing for a medic. She saved lives all the time. If that was the case then why was there this sinking feeling in her gut. Ino sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chouji had a bag of chips, his expression so forlorn. His red mane was lacking its usual luster, and though the strong man tried to hide it, his eyes were puffy and slightly red. He had been crying. Ino felt her heart break into a thousand tiny pieces as she took in her teammate. He wasn't the only one.

"Thought you'd quit those years ago." Ino said, as she cozied right up the Akimichi member. As if nothing was wrong. When everything was wrong.

"Yeah well, time and memories will do that to you." Chouji replied bitterly, scooting away from her.

It wasn't like Chouji to be like this, to put her at arms length. Ino's memory stretched back between them over the years. Had he ever treated her like this? Had they finally rubbed off on him in the worst of ways, that he inherited both of their pessimism? Even after Asuma had died, and the ninja war had happened, even after both Ino and Shika had lost their fathers, Chouji was still able to believe. Had this finally shaken him?

Ino sighed. No, she wouldn't believe that. But she would be honest with him. "I'm not sorry."

"I know you're not." Chouji snapped, irritated. That was the problem. She didn't care that she'd disbanded everything he had ever cared about. She made it look so damn easy.

Ino withdrew her hand, surprised at his outburst. "Its what makes this so hard. My two best friends trying to rip each other's throats out. I have to hang out with one of you at a time, can't mention anything about the other. It's a hard habit to try and learn after 26 years of teamwork." Chouji scowled.

Ino tried not to let his countenance bother her. She really did. But who the hell was she kidding. As much as she'd been a bitch to the both of them in their childhood, Chouji had and would _always _be her soft spot. His sensitive and gentle way of caring for people had even soothed her dramatic prone tendencies.

"Chouji, I didn't get our team disbanded. Shikamaru did by joining sand and getting engaged to Temari." Ino replied.

"He was dating_ you. _What the hell were you doing to make him freak out like this?" Chouji accused.

He could not have hurt her more if he had physically slapped her in the face. Ino blinked back tears, stunned by this betrayal from her best friend. _He's just hurting too. He doesn't understand all of this. It's too petty for someone as good as him to grasp _her mind tried to justify.

"Shikamaru chose to cheat, Chou- I had nothing to do with that." Ino admitted softly. "The Hokage made the decision to disband team ten. This isn't my fault." Ino said, choking back a sob as she turned from his accusing expression.

"But here we are." Chouji replied.

Ino swallowed painfully, the dull ache acute in her heart and the pit of her stomach. "Yes. Here we are."

"Why are you really here Ino? You only come find me when you want something" Chouji retorted.

Ino winced. Chouji was throwing punches left and right over this. She took a whittling breathe and sighed.

"Neji tried to ask me to join team Gai. Apparently that green jumpsuited freak got himself hurt so bad he's been ordered on leave to recover" Ino replied. "Guess it was only a matter of time" She blew the bangs out of her eyes.

The Akimichi looked at her incredulously. Team Gai was one of the top mission taking teams in Konoha. They were given more A ranked assignments than any other team. "and? That's not so unusual." Chouji replied.

"I know, right? Well anyways, I told him no." Ino retorted with a swish of her ponytail. As if that was that. Chouji knew her better than that though. She had no team. What else was she going to do?

"Why?" Chouji asked.

"What do you mean why?" Ino punched him in the shoulder. "I'm property of team ten."

"There is no team ten. Not anymore." Chouji replied simply. Ino flinched unbelieving of the words that were coming from his mouth.

"How can you say that?" Ino exclaimed, screeching.

"Because it's true. You can't have a team, when two of the founding members refuse to be a part of it." Chouji replied sadly.

When he said it, it stung.

"Chouji..." Ino began, trying to find the words. Chouji cut her off.

"I think you should take his offer. I've just made a decision myself. I don't want to see either of you." Chouji said.

"Chouji the offer was for you too. If we both go through with it, We could still be a team again-" Ino pleaded.

"No. No there will never be another Team Ten, Ino. You can't _fix_ this."Chouji snapped.

"I could if you would just let me try-" Ino snapped, getting angry.

"No! For years you bossed us around and told us what to do, as if we couldn't think for ourselves. As if we were stupid enough not to know what was happening! And now that Shikamaru has finally broken free from that you are realizing the damage you've done and want to control me too!" Chouji accused.

Ino's face drained of all color, the purchase of his words drawing blood deep in the pit of her soul. Is that what he really felt? Is that what he really thought about her? About who she was? She trembled, tears spilling as he turned his back from her.

"Chouji!" Ino cried chasing him down. She couldn't loose him too. Not now. "Y-you don't _mean _it-" She trembled trying to latch onto his arm, trying to make him look at her. He brushed off her arm, a little more harshly than necessary.

"Stay away from me Ino." He said, walking off.

And in that instant the bond from childhood, from infancy, shattered in front of her eyes, dissolving into dust. Chouji was gone with a swirl of leaves and a jutsu. Ino trembled, and sunk to her knees, cut to the very bone. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him disappear from everything they had ever known. He didn't even look back.


	4. Chapter 4

Ino made her way to the hospital, checking in for her shift. She punched the time card, wishing she could punch something else. That thought did not bring relief. She wasn't going to be training anytime soon unless she could find someone to train with. _Chouji... _That thought left a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach and made her throat tighten. She pushed it aside. There wasn't time to grieve.

Grief would take it's wage in other ways. Grey bags beneath her eyes greeted her image as she looked in the mirror her face pale, her skin lacking its usual luster. She ran her hands through her ponytail, finger brushing her hair that was not having it's best hair day. What the hell was she going to do now? Team ten was gone. Ino didn't want to be a hospital medic nin the rest of her life. The flower shop wasn't so much an option as a slow torture. Ino had fire in her blood. She would die as a kunoichi, the will of fire in her veins. The way her father had.

Gods knew she'd never make anything of herself here at the hospital with Sakura and Shizune running things. She tucked her bangs behind her ear, summoning her gusto.

She clipped the name badge on, donning the medic belt and supplies and got to work fulfilling the rounds, checking in on patients. The familiar pattern gave her some small measure of calm. She had just finished changing a patients bandages when she caught sight of that pineapple shaped spiky hair.

_ No._

Feeling the air sucked from her lungs, as if someone had landed a hard blow to her side, she breathed through clenched teeth, winded. She'd recognize that flak jacket anywhere. The faint smell of cigarettes.

_ No_.

Shikamaru turned, as if sensing her presence. Of course, It was her lucky fucking day. His eyes meet hers briefly before she turned jetting away, as she made her way down the hall. Panic set in.

"Ino?" He called, walking after her.

Ino felt her heart leap inside her chest, and immediately drop down to the pit of her stomach. She had no where to go from here, and he was _following _her. Her eyes scanned the rooms and darted into the first available room, making sure to grab the chart to keep the semblance of appearances up. Ino had her pseudo pride after all.

Which promptly deflated once she realized what room she'd stumbled upon. In the hospital bed, in an upper body cast and leg cast, contained one Maito Guy.

He wore the hospital gowns and with his leg elevated, it was a fact that made Ino nearly loose her composure. Hyuuga Neji sat by his side in the chair, and looked up, surprised by her sudden appearance. She had never realized how daunting it was to have those white eyes staring at her with their complete attention. Ino forced the tension down, swallowing and putting on her best medic smile in the midst of the most awkward situation ever that had just tripled tenfold.

_I am ice. I am a fucking glacier _she smiled.

"Gai, how are you feeling today?" Ino asked as she examined the charts to get away from those penetrating pearlescent orbs.

Neji could sense something was off. Ino stood taller, eyes devouring the words in front of her about Gai's condition and pouring into her work, checking all his vitals. She was doing everything right. But her chakra fluctuated, and as he looked closer he could see her rock on the balls of her feet, and give a tell tale twitch every now and then. It wasn't that Ino's nervousness was obvious to just anybody. It was that Neji had the Byakugan. What did she have to be this nervous and tense about?

Gai was loopy, a result of the morphine on drip directly into his addled system. She supposed they were lucky. They'd found a system of drugs that wouldn't send him into crazy drunken monk mode. She could always trank him if it got worse.

"The flames of my youth have been greatly diminished due to the injury I sustained, and being told I could not return to serve the Konoha I love, but never fear, lovely Yamanaka, Konoha's green beast will not be gone for long. It was my honor to take the blow meant for my team!" He beamed.

"Blow?" Ino asked frowning as she looked at Neji.

Neji tensed "Gai-san-" He tried to interrupt.

"Yes Ino san. I warded a blow from the flowering youth of dear Ten Ten who had been feeling unwell that day." Gai said, his words and syllables slipping.

Ino's eyes narrowed as she looked back at Neji. Neji face was blank, but his eyes stared incredulously at Gai. Neji did not want her to know what Gai was sharing. And with good reason.

"And did Ten ten check herself in after that?" Ino asked, all awkwardness gone in light of hospital protocol. If one of their teammates was ill, they should not have gone on the mission to begin with. Ino was starting to question exactly how it was team Gai managed so many A rank missions without injury.

"No. No, she did not." Neji replied with a sigh as if he knew what was coming next.

Ino sighed. Just what she needed today. More trouble. "You know I have to report this, right? Dereliction of duty as a nurse means suspension and a pay grade decrease."

"Tenten was not violating any code, she was honoring the will of fire in her greatest sensei." Gai began, before the door opened.

"Neji, have you seen-" Shikamaru froze as his eyes laid sight of who was in the room with them.

Ino froze, and as Neji observed, everything in her body was full of tension and those periwinkle eyes full of what could only be fear. Then with as quick of a reaction, she released it, her back straightened, and then put her hand on her waist, a mask of ferocity in place of her fear.

She recovered quickly, to her credit, raising herself up to her full stature, and in heels this was no easy feet. Her head lifted, her stance was akimbo, and she wore the full authority of a nurse and wore it well.

"You shouldn't be in here." She ordered.

"Excuse me" He said to Neji, and Gai, and then returned his attention back to Ino.

"I need to speak with you-"

"I'm busy." Ino interrupted.

Gai intervened before there was more trouble. "I can wait, Yamanaka san. Your teammate needs you." He said with all the naivety of a man too good for village rumors. As weird and odd as Gai was, green jumpsuit and all, he was also a man of honor. Unlike the two timing bastard who stood in the doorway breathing the same air as him.

Ino flinched at the word teammate and Shikamaru cleared his throat roughly and stuffed his hands into his pockets. This wouldn't be awkward. No. not at all.

She sighed. Rolling up her sleeves she mentally barricaded herself. There was no avoiding this, no matter how much she wanted to. She swallowed the tight knot of pain in her throat, and it fell creating the pit in her stomach at the world threatened to give way. She clenched her first and teeth,grinding the enamel for a second, then took a deep breathe and opened her eyes again, medic smile firmly in place.

"I'll be right back Gai san" She said politely as she stepped out the room and down the hallway a bit, Shikamaru behind her.

Once the door closed she rounded on him, practically shaking in her anger. Ino was a loose canon, ignited, gunsmoke Blazing.

"You're sure as _hell_ not family, Shikamaru. You should know the protocol better than I do when it comes to the hospital. What the hell are you doing here?" She ordered harshly, blue eyes meeting his to glare.

Shikamaru unprepared for the onslaught of her rage, fell back into the wall. She pushed forward, right into his face, blue eyes blazing in fury.

"I-" He swallowed, pain in his eyes. "I came to apologize. " He stated, though he muttered it to the floor.

_Coward._ She seethed.

Ino's eyes narrowed as she stepped back, arms wrapped around herself glaring at him.

"You came to _apologize_? Like sorry, I borrowed your anbu gear. Sorry I broke your favorite katana. Sorry I lost your medic bag? You don't get to be sorry about _this,_ Nara." Ino snarled.

"This wasn't the way I wanted it to be." Shikamaru's eyed hardened. Of course he wouldn't cave. Because he could be just a pigheaded as she could when it came to being right. For years she had told him exactly what she thought. She'd never hid anything from him. She had thought that was love. Honesty. But he had never taken her seriously. Either rolling his eyes at her, or downright telling her she was troublesome, he never acknowledged her feelings.

"How _exactly _did you think cheating on me, and getting engaged would be? You managed to dismantle everything I thought would never-" she choked "-could never fall through." She deflated, reigning in her emotions and checking the tears that threatened to erupt. She was done crying over him and she'd be damned if he'd get to see her tears.

"I spoke to Chouji. He shouldn't have said those things to you." Shikamaru said. "He resents saying them." Shikamaru told her.

"He wouldn't have had to speak those words if you'd been anything less than a coward." Ino retorted.

"Enough Ino. It's done."

"Yes. Thank you for that reminder. It is." She turned, blonde ponytail whisking behind her. Shikamaru grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn to face him. Teeth bared, she turned and he released her arm, seeing the look of a caged tiger in her eyes.

"How long are you going to punish me?" Shikamaru asked her.

That bastard. It wasn't what he said. It was the way he said it. It was the way he looked at her while saying it. He had the audacity to look annoyed, like she was just throwing a tantrum over a bent kunai or something. He had been her best friend. He had broken her heart. He had shattered any trust she could have in him. And now he was treating her feelings like she was upset about a petty argument. like she had been the childish one all along.

Ino's look spoke of the depths of her rage "Things will never be the same. You can't just expect it all to be fine after what you've done."

"I want us to be a team again. I want-"Shikamaru's grip on her arm tightened.

"That's not possible." Ino replied coldly. "Now let me go."

Shikamaru sighed, released the grip on her arm, hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, Ino. Look okay, I'm sorry for everything."

Ino glared at him. "I'm not. Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to see." She returned to the room, closing the door.

Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pocket. She didn't even look back.

…...

Ino walked up the steps of the hokage tower with dread. She didn't want to have to do this. It felt like betraying the trust in the rookie nine. But it would be her hide tanned and skinned on the Godaime's mantle if she didn't. With nervousness creeping into every sense of her being, Ino rolled on the balls of her feet, lifted her head up, tucked her shoulders back, and took a deep breathe. She knocked.

"Come in." came the Hokage's voice. Tsunade sat, sake near by as she filled out paper after paper. Ino wondered if Shikamaru's engagement had been a political mission. She winced. That was a stupid thought. Tsunade had better things to do than ruin her life.

_Apparently I can do that all by myself, without anyone's help_

"Hokage sama." Ino greeted.

"Ino. Shizune said this meeting was important." Tsunade prompted.

"It is. I have received information, granted, inadvertedly, from Maito Gai that one of the members of team Gai went out while sick." Ino reported.

"This is a serious accusation Ino. What makes you so certain?" Tsunade asked, hazel eyes boring into hers. Ino sighed.

"Tenten never came in for her physical the month during, and did not come in for her post mission examination either. They immediately went onto the next mission, the mission where Gai was injured. That doesn't strike me as coincidence. Also Gai confessed to it. Granted he was on some pretty serious levels of morphine, but with Gai's well known intolerance, and the facts before you I think you know it's not just an accusation" Ino retorted.

Tsunade sighed, and beckoned her to a chair. Ino sat across from the desk, as Tsunade poured a second dish of sake. Ino's eyebrow arched, and Tsunade passed the disk to her.

"Drink it. I think we both need it." Tsunade ordered, downing the dish. Ino sipped hers, wondering if this was some sort of test. Tsunade scared the hell of out her. And Sakura was becoming more like her every day.

"You've just given me another problem. With one team disbanded for unorderly conduct-" she gave Ino a knowing glare. "and my most active team, one woman down for suspension, I find myself needing another teammate for team Gai. Needs to be a female to boot"

Ino's eyes widened. "No." She immediately said.

"Why not? You have something better to do?" Tsunade retorted.

Ino's hands slammed down on the desk, spilling what was left of her sake, and shaking the bottle on the desk. "You cant punish me by doing my job." she snarled.

"Who says this is a punishment?" Tsunade's look was severe as she took another sip of sake.

On one hand it was an enormous compliment that Tsunade thought she could hold her own on team Gai. On the other hand, she would be the one responsible for getting Tenten suspended. Ino took a deep breathe and settled back into her chair arms and legs crossed as she looked at the old hag.

"Your team has been disbanded. There's a need in this team, and you can fill it." She told her simply. Another dish of sake.

"So I'm just another disposable body?" Ino retorted.

Wrong words. Tsunade rose to her feet, heels clicking against the floor.

"I need you in the field. I could simply order you to do it, but it's because you are not disposable that I would rather convince you this will _help_. I know a hell of a lot about loosing a team, more so about loosing the people that you loved." The Godaime swallowed, and Ino felt small and stupid for not thinking through her words.

"You are wasting away in the hospital, and this is from a woman who's devoted her life to medic ninjutsu. If you stay in the hospital, you will be overshadowed by Sakura and Shizune and others with a love for being a hospital nurse."

Ino was about to retort when Tsunade interrupted her.

"Its not that you don't have the talent, it's that this doesn't seem like a good fit for you. Ino you always struck me as someone of action. You say something and you do it. Your clan and abilities are important to you. You need to use them, to do something useful with your abilities and potential. I think you would do better in the field, using your medic knowledge using it to keep our people alive on missions while completing them."

She paused and deliberated on her words. "I also think the chance to get out of Konoha for a bit would do you good. It would help to clear your head. This would be that opportunity. I will not order you to, but you'd be a fool not to take it." Tsunade said.

She did not look at Ino like she was something to be pitied. It was this that made Ino atleast consider the offer. She also had the look of empathy. Tsunade was a woman who knew what it was like to go through hell and half and come back stronger for it. Ino would make it her mantra, if it killed her.

"You think I don't know what you're doing. You want me there to put the brakes on the foolish risks team Gai takes to get the mission done. You think having a medic on the team will prevent and cut down on the larger hospital calls they have." Ino retorted. After all she couldn't just cave, and it wasn't like it was anything but the truth.

Tsunade smiled. "It will certainly do that too. I'll need your answer by tomorrow"

"Don't bother." Ino retorted, standing as she sighed. "It's done."

Tsunade smirked. "I knew you'd come around. We'll make a kunoichi out of you yet, Yamanaka." She laughed, her cheeks rosy.

Ino scowled. She left the drunk hokage to her thoughts and her ghosts. Ino had her own shadows lurking to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: For Emoprincess and Celeste Belle :)

Ino walked towards the training fields she knew they would be at. It was no secret that team Gai had their own training fields and everyone else gave them a wide berth because of the destruction usually caused. Team seven also had a field near the borders for their "extreme training" as Forehead girl liked to brag.

It wasn't exactly a stellar start, with Tenten being suspended, but Ino had her suspicions that Tsunade was looking to make Tenten a chunnin exam leader, and give her a team anyways. Soon many of the rookie nine teams would go on to get geinin teams as instructors, or remain on anbu. They were all growing up, it seemed. This did not help the situation in front of her, however with the one anbu captain and another co captain with every muscle on edge as they saw her approach.

"Hello, Ino san." Lee offered, shaking her hand. At least he was cordial. Neji stood off to the side, aloof, arms crossed as he looked at her.

"Yamanaka." He greeted informally. Ino didn't take it personally.

"I'm the new recruit." She shrugged. "So now what?"

"The Hokage has tasked me with estimating your current training level, and bringing you up to speed." Neji replied.

Ino's eyebrow arched, but she said nothing. He was expecting her to complain and she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of being right.

"Training will be from 7am in the mornings until dusk until your requirements are satisfied." Neji told her under no uncertain terms.

Her eyes widened. "No breaks?"

Neji chuckled. That really had her worried. "It will depend on your progress." He replied simply. "Lee, get her outfitted and equipped"

"Right!" Lee yelled enthusiastically, grabbing her hand and jetting off leaving Ino dragging behind the zany green jumpsuited man. What had Ino gotten herself into?

"Our equipment is kept in the silo over here" He said.

"There's nothing here-" Ino replied, before the silo came into view.

Lee showed her the jutsu to summon it.

"Thats-"

"Incredible. I know." Lee beamed. "Tenten san came up with it, with a little help from Gai sensei. By the way do you know how long it will take for Gai sensei to return to the field?" Lee asked hopeful.

Ino frowned. "I can't tell you that, Lee. Mostly because I wasn't briefed enough about his condition. Sorry." Ino replied.

"I understand, Ino san." He replied. "My esteemed rival will be anxious to begin training. Let's get your gear."

Lee began handing her assortments of equipment. She stowed them in various pouches pleased at the katana and senbon. All were razor sharp and polished to perfection. Her eyes fell to the green jumpsuit hanging.

"No." She said firmly with a shake of her blonde ponytail for emphasis.

"Ino san, green is a very alluring color. It will bring out the youthful spring time of-" Lee began.

"Let me repeat that. Hell No." Ino said, eyes blazing as she crossed her arms.

Lee deflated a bit, but nodded. "Tenten sand Neji refused as well. These however you must wear." Lee said, showing her the weights.

Ino scowled. They were purple. It wasn't that she wasn't flattered that they had thought of her, and painted the weights, but knowing what she knew of Neji, she just felt mocked all the same. She supposed she should be grateful they weren't bright obnoxious orange like Lee's. Though she had never seen Neji with such weights on, or Tenten for that matter.

"If you would lay out your forearms, Please." Lee requested. "I'll need to bandage your arms and legs first, if you don't mind?"

Ino shrugged. "I did this as a geinin" She explained.

"Ah. I remember. Your wrappings were done differently because of how it interacts with your clan jutsu and the style of fighting you use. We wrap this way for the strain taijutsu can put on our bodies. It also spares from pulled and strained muscles and bruises. I will wrap for you, until you learn the method and can wrap for yourself." Lee replied.

Well that answered her questions about how many bandages their team always went through. It also scared the hell out of her, because if they were using this much bandages, that must mean they needed it after every training session.

Lee began wrapping her knuckles and wrist, in intricate and specific figure eights, wrapping between and around her thumb and forefinger, and making his way up to her forearm. She flexed experimentally making a few passing throws in the air to test the constriction. Not too tight, not too loose, with perfect maneuverability.

"You're really good at this, Lee." Ino complimented.

He began working on her legs, and Ino held still while he worked, eying as she compared with what she knew of medic wrapping and her own clan's technigue. Different, but that did not mean it wouldn't work.

He beamed. "I have had lots of practice with Tenten san, and my esteemed rival Neji." Lee replied.

Ino felt the guilt again. It was her fault Tenten was suspended. "Hey Lee?"

"Mmm?" He replied, in a half distracted manner as he finished her other leg.

"I am sorry about Tenten." Ino said.

"You were just doing your duty, Ino san. It was negligent of us to allow Tenten to go on the mission in the first place." Lee replied.

Ino nodded, pleased that he seemed to understand. Lee grabbed the weights. He snapped them on, and Ino's arms nearly dropped at the weight of them.

"What the- how the hell do you expect me to move in these? Much less train? Ugh." Ino replied. "They're so bulky too."

"You'll get used to them." Lee said cheerfully. "Now hold still so I can strap on the leg weights.

Ino's eyes widened in horror. She would look like a body builder by the end of this damn team. How would she fit into her clothes after this? Once she had all the weights on she hobbled out of the silo. Between the gear and weights she must have added an extra 25-50 lbs. Ugh.

"Come on Ino san. You'll start with me. We'll do 500 laps around the forest first, then 600 leg kicks, and hand punches, followed by 300 push ups, then crunches to show off our springtime youth-" Lee prattled as he took off like lightning.

Ino groaned, and chased after him. She had to see this through.

…...

She couldn't move. Her everything hurt. She only felt like this in suicide missions the hokage assigned them. She might have just signed herself up for one in being a part of this team. It had taken half the morning to finish all of the "spring time youth activities" Lee had given her, and now all Ino wanted to do was lay down and die. Had Asuma ever worked them this hard? If so, it didn't feel like it.

"Yamanaka, breaks over" Neji called as he strode over to her.

Ino groaned. "Not now. I'm dying." She muttered into the grass.

"What was that?" Neji asked.

"Nothing." Ino winced, rising to her feet.

"Now what?" She said, hands on her hips for effect. As if she wasn't completely exhausted and standing didn't hurt like a bitch. Mostly she was trying to keep herself balanced so she wouldn't fall over. Her hair was soaked in sweat, as with the rest of her. Her hair was matted, her nail polish had chipped and she was convinced she was covered in dirt.

Neji was surprised. She kept her complaints to a minimum or grumbled them to herself, an unusual trait he hadn't know she'd possessed. She must be pushing her limits at this point. He had already lost the bet to Kiba that she would be passed out by now. It seemed she was determined about this. Neji felt the smile tug at the corners of his lips. They'd see about _that_. Neji would test that resolve with his own hands.

"Taijutsu sparring. Then jutsu training. Begin, when you are ready" Neji replied blankly turning his back on her as he made his way out to the field.

Underestimating her by turning his back from her? It was subtle enough to be an insult from the Hyuuga. Oooo she'd show him. Ino summoned her chakra, kunai in hand. That was before Lee came out of nowhere, landed a blow to her back, bowling her over in an instant as her forearms hit the ground with a crack. Breathe stolen from her lungs, Ino could scarcely believe what had happened as she forced her lungs into cooperation. Ow.

Neji smiled, his predatory grin fierce. "Did I mention it was two on one?" He breathed as he came at her. Ino's eyes widened in horror as she scrambled to her feet. She fought to keep them both at bay.

…...

"For her first practice, she did pretty well." Lee said, the unconscious blond a small weight on his back, as they made their way to the hospital.

Neji shook his head. "She didn't even make it through jutsu training before passing out. Did she even eat anything today?"

"Not that I saw." Lee replied.

Neji shook his head. They would have to get her on Gai's training diet. She would continue to pass out without proper nutrition.

"She's used to her wits and looks getting her what she wants. This was a light training day." Neji scoffed.

"But she did work hard. Harder than we expected her to." Lee offered.

Leave it to Lee to look for the rainbow after the storm. Optimism however wouldn't bring her up to par if the blonde kept making so many mistakes. The amount of effort into making her a credible member of this team would be painstaking at best.

Neji did not deem to reply to Lee's thought. "She's no Tenten. We've got a lot of work ahead of us"

"If she makes it through training though?" Lee asked. His esteemed rival blew hot and cold about the blonde ever since he'd been healed by her. Lee couldn't figure out why. Ino had never done anything personal to offend or upset him, or really gone out of her way to talk to him. Lee was uncertain of which it would be today.

"We'll see." Neji replied simply.

…...

Ino awoke in a hot bath to the smell of ammonia beneath her nose. Choking and gasping, she flailed, panicking until Sakura's firm grip on her shoulders, reminded her of what all had occurred and just how sore she was. Ino yelped, and slipped further into the hot tub, as Sakura released her.

"Forehead. Why am I here?" Ino groaned, using the water to clean the muck and sweat off her face.

"Neji and Lee dropped you here after you passed out during training. I have to report this Ino."

"Damn." Ino replied, dipping her head back in the tub.

"You ever consider the possibility that they might be trying to kill you." Sakura told her.

"Can you blame them? I did in their teammate." Ino replied.

Sakura knew Ino was still nursing the loss of her team. Pity was not the blonde's normal way of dealing with things. Ino was a fighter. Had this really knocked her that far over the edge? It was this that made Sakura not go off and yell at her. She chose not to comment, and instead redirected the conversation elsewhere.

"You couldn't help that. It wasn't like you intentionally ratted her out. It was your job. You'd think that Neji with all of his rules and regulations stick would understand that." Sakura said.

"Neji didn't think I'd report it. Which is stupid of him given it was my pay at risk. I also refused to join his team in the first place when he had given me the chance. His pride's hurt." Ino retorted, bitterly.

"Well you'll have to think of some way to remedy it. This training seems cruel." Sakura said, as she began healing. Ino could feel the tension in her muscles flee, and she breathed a sigh in relief, as forehead worked slowly through each of her muscles and ligaments.

"Well, They didn't succeed in killing me today." She grinned with a pained expression.

"There's always tomorrow." Sakura replied. Ino groaned.

…...

"Congratulations Ino. You've made it through two weeks of training. And you didn't pass out today."

"That's because Neji has me on the Carb-o-rama training regime." Ino sulked. She'd gained 5 pounds, though she was beginning to get some definition. Oh kami sama there had to be something wrong with her. She was beginning to like this.

"Wait until Gai sensei gets better and we will celebrate with the Curry of Life!"Lee beamed.

Ino chuckled. She had always thought Lee as a Gai fanboy and a loser. She was wrong, so wrong about him. His constant optimism and confidence told her otherwise. He was the hardest worker of the team, even if Neji was the genius. She was beginning to like having him as a teammate. The word made her flinch.

No.

She would not do that anymore. This was temporary, stepping stone to get her somewhere else and further in her career. Nothing more.

"Ino san? Are you alright?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, fine." She said, not meeting his eyes.

"Good, because today we up your weights." Lee beamed.

"WHAT?!" Ino shrieked.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This is really lacking a coherant plot. I'm working on that.

Music of the Update: "Pardon me" He is We , "Love me like that" Michelle branch featuring Sheryl Crow.

Neji sat, under the harsh gaze of those hazel eyes, as she rested her chin on her folded hands, considering the anbu captain. Reports littered her office desk, most of which he noted was in his handwriting. He was not one to be nervous, but could feel the penetrating gaze, that knew far more about their village and it's secrets then he would ever be privileged to. Neji wasn't prone to nervous gestures, but her stance and demeanor made him want to be. He sat, back straight, composed in his chair. Whatever it was, he would face it head on.

"You summoned me, Hokage sama?" Neji prompted, hoping to return to his training and be done with this meeting.

"I would like an update on her progress." Tsunade replied, and she finally broke her haze, and began shifting through paperwork. His paperwork as she flipped through specific entries.

Neji's brow furrowed. "Have my reports been insufficient?" He asked. Tsunade glanced up on those words.

"No, it's what's been in the reports that has me concerned, Neji." Tsunade replied, eyes narrowing.

"What concerns you?" He asked, crossing his arms, staring at her.

Tsunade sighed, and poured herself a dish of sake. " I placed her on your team because I wanted to develop your leadership skills and bring her up to speed. I find the amount of times she has been seen to by my medics disconcerting to say the least." Tsunade replied.

"Speak plainly." Neji replied, eyes narrowing.

"If you have some sort of grudge or issue with Yamanaka, I suggest that you deal with it in a professional manner, not in this way. Your training regime is bordering on cruelty. I need her up to speed, yes, but I need her intact. I cannot utilize her in missions if she is on the edge. 6 weeks without a day off or a break leads to carelessness and carelessness gets people killed." Tsunade growled.

Neji's eyes hardened at the accusations. He would not even address such an insult. It was not worth his time to do so.

"You asked me to bring her up to speed. Since the loss of her sensei, team ten has been lax in it's training schedule. She needed intensive work to get her even to this point. What grudge could I possibly have against someone who saved my life? I would think you of all people would appreciate the results of such dedicated training, training that will keep her from being killed in the field." Neji replied.

How dare she imply that he didn't care about her training. He was the one putting the time and effort into her, into making her a formidable ninja. If the hokage wanted someone to coddle her, she should have picked another team and another captain. Neji knew what it took to get missions done. They were given some of the most difficult missions in the village. Ino needed to be ready, and he knew what it would take to get her there.

When the Hokage had met with the anbu captains, none of the other teams wanted to take her on. Yamanaka was trouble plain and simple. Neji had not volunteered for this assignment lightly. Yes she had saved his life. Perhaps at that time, he felt like he owed it to her. But she was so much more than just a debt to be paid. She was smart, smarter than he had given her credit for, and tough. He hadn't expected her to be this determined. She hadn't caved, cried or relented on any of the training he'd thrown at her. She was quick on her feet, and learned quickly another fact he had underestimated in her. And she brought laughter into the group.

Where Tenten was quiet, reserved and deadly, Ino was bold, uninhibited and boisterous. More often than not, Neji felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth when the blonde was speaking, and he had seen the way her eyes sparked when she found he almost had a smile. Lee really had taken to her, which was surprising, because he would have sworn Ino would have been cruel to his teammate, though no less cruel than he had been in his youth to his teammates. Perhaps that too made sense when he thought about Ino. She grew up with Chouji and Shikamaru, both excellent ninja who were underestimated by their looks. She brought something completely different to the team dynamic.

He had been tasked with preparing her for the missions. That was precisely what he was doing, no more, no less. She needed to be ready, and there was no other way but through the training. No one else would get hurt on Neji's watch.

"Not at the expense of people, Neji. I placed her on your team to teach _you_. You need to learn how to work with others. To understand their strengths, and their limitations, and to push them, but not at the expense of the person themselves. Neji you have incredible insight into people, but none of this affects you. You stand coldly, and dispassionately away from them. That will not help you, but hinder you. It is the will of fire, not ice that burns in this village. You might consider this, in light of protecting your team. Dismissed" Tsunade returned to her paperwork.

Neji's jaw clenched, fists tightening. He bowed stiffly with dismissal.

…...

Tenten sat, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight flickering through the trees. She rested in the grass eyes closed. Even with her eyes closed she could sense him. She always knew where he was at. It was a skill that had kept her alive in her geinin days, that had exhilarated her in her chuunin days. Now? What did she feel after all of this time?

"Neji" She greeted, opening chocolate brown eyes. He didn't say anything, just settled down next to her in the grass. He smelled like sandalwood and forest, a combination of the soap the Hyuuga men used and being out in the woods. It was Tenten's favorite smell. Or had been.

"She says I am being too hard on Ino." Neji said.

Tenten sighed. Of course he would unload his burdens on her without thinking that she too might have feelings on the subject. After all, she had been replaced. Neji never thought of anyone but himself.

"Are you?" Tenten replied, resting her hands behind her head.

"I don't know." Neji confessed. "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

Tenten's eyes widened. Had Neji ever been so upfront about anyone in his life? It brought shadows lurking and shifting in Tenten's direction as jealousy got the better of her. Why didn't he care so much about _her_?

"Like it happened to me?" Tenten returned as she sat up. Neji's eyes widened.

"Tenten-" Neji's pearlescent eyes widened, as she reached for her.

She held up her hand, cutting him off. "I know that I shouldn't have gone on that mission, Neji. I can accept that. What I can't accept is Gai being hurt because of me and being pushed from my team... and being replaced." She said, eyes filled with hurt.

Neji flinched. "You aren't being replaced!-"

"You don't know that!" Tenten interrupted. "Maybe they finally decided after all these years that I can't keep up with you and Lee anymore."

"That's not true. You know that's not true. You have to serve out your sentence and then you'll be back." Neji replied. He actually believed that. It was sweet of him.

"To what? Just hang out with Ino and you and Lee? What place do I have in Team Gai anymore? I have shamed myself, shamed my team." Tenten sniffled.

"None of us _feel_ that way!" Neji yelled. Tenten's eyes widened at his outburst. Had his voice ever held that decibal? Not that she remembered. But it was too late.

"You feel that way." Tenten replied. "You haven't come by, until now, all this time since I was suspended."

Neji felt like he'd been punched in the gut. He didn't feel that way. But he had nothing to offer her, no words to give her to prove that it wasn't like that because he hadn't come before now. He had no proof, none that she would accept. He had been busy, busy training Ino, busy trying to make them all into a team, and busy stepping into Gai's shoes. All he had were excuses and he would not offer those to her.

"They've offered me a geinin team." She continued. "I think I'm going to take it."

"Tenten, please-" Neji interrupted. She needed to stay. He needed her to stay.

"I've made up my mind." Tenten told him. _Change my mind. Change my mind. Change my mind. _She silently pleaded.

His face was blank, but Tenten knew he was trying to distance himself from her. He was accepting it, and it hurt her heart just a little. Neji said nothing.

"I won't stop you then, if this is what you want." Neji replied, pearlescent eyes sad and weary. He turned from her. Tenten felt the knots in her stomach tighten.

"Goodbye Tenten."

and then he was gone.

…...

Ino was enjoying her day off. She wore a white and purple sundress, that hugged her curves at the top and flared out at her waist. Thanks to her training she had a great tan, and was definitely toned enough to wear it. Forehead would be jealous. Strapped to her was still her ninja gear, just incase the two knuckleheads tried to ambush her (they had gotten her the week before last and she'd taken to sleeping her her kunai pouch). It was rare now that she was property of team Gai that she could enjoy the time. Lee had told her that Neji said that he was pleased with her progress.

Pleased. With. Her. Progress. The anbu captain, one hard ass Hyuuga was silent for the most part. Those pearlescent eyes took in everything about her. He corrected her without so much as a word or expression. It was disconcerting to say the least. She always felt there was something wrong, or off about her that he could see. Those eyes. How he must see everything and everyone else. Beneath him. Proud. The Hyuuga carried his pride.

Ino walked to the flower shop, grabbing the 2 bouquets of flowers she had prepared, and strolled her way through the village. It was a beautiful day, clouds fluffy and white. He would have loved today. Goddamnit. Her treacherous heart. Shikamaru was gone. He was not coming back. He was engaged. Their team would be no more. She was on team Gai now. Everything was so different.

It was convenient that she had the day off today, though Neji probably had no idea about the significance of the date. Her team would never miss it. Would_ he_ be there today? Would it matter if he wasn't? She stopped by the Akimichi house. Chouji was home. In spite of their differences, it didn't matter today. Even if Shika showed up, it didn't matter.

She walked hand in hand with Chouji to the grave site. Because no matter what kept them apart, Asuma's death kept them together, even if it only was in pain.

"Asuma Sensei." Ino greeted, laying the flowers down at his grave. She saw the ones laid by Kurenai, who had come by earlier, and the smaller flower that must have been from little Asuko's hand. Asuma's daughter looked more like him everyday and she was fiesty already, a trait Ino loved. His daughter should be the embodiment of the will of fire. Poor Kurenai.

Ino felt her heart tug. Chouji was already in tears, his red mane soaked as he blubbered. Ino sighed, and handed him a handkerchief. He blew loudly, but quieted by the gesture.

"Ino, I didn't mean it." Chouji sobbed.

Ino's breathe caught in her throat, but she exhaled coolly controlling her reaction.

"I know you didn't, Chou." She replied with a forced smile.

"I just was so hurt. I didn't understand it all. I wasn't thinking straight" Chouji repeated, a tremble in his tone. Ino wouldn't make him work for it. There was nothing to forgive between teammates.

_But if that's true then what about Shikamaru? _

"It's alright, Chouji. Don't worry about it." Ino replied squeezing his hand. It felt good to forgive, to move forward. She loved Chouji. He kept her soft. They stayed for a little longer, each basking in the sunlight and the memories of their sensei.

"Do you think he's here?" Chouji asked.

"Don't know, don't care." Ino replied with a shrug as she got up. Chouji saw the other bouquet and realized where she was headed. He bid her farewell, mentioning that they should get yakuniku now that she was off her diet. Ino waved him off with a roll of her eyes, but a smile on her lips. Same old Chou.

Ino's smile tapered off as she made her way to the next headstone. It was easier to get this all over with in one day, but there was always a sick feeling of dread when she approached this headstone. It was more fresh. Bouquet in hand, she made her way to the grave.

"Hi Daddy" She greeted, before she realized she had company.

Not far from her fathers headstone, Neji lay, seated in the shade of a tree. Ino frowned, wondering if he was coming to summon her to some crazy impromptu training, but he didn't even look up as she walked towards her father's stone. She laid the flowers at the base, murmuring her own prayers for the dead and feeling uncomfortable as she realized he was deep in meditation, or sleep. She couldn't tell. The lines on his face that usually kept him looking stern and alert, were gone, smoothed with his rest. He always had dark circles under his eyes these days but they were less so. It was nice to see him like this, not so tense and wound tight, but light, and relaxed. Or atleast as relaxed as he ever got.

"Yamanaka." He greeted, without opening his eyes.

"Thought I was actually going to get to enjoy a day off for once." Ino pouted.

There was something about Yamanaka Ino that could draw the smile to his face. He hadn't quite put his finger on what it was about her yet. She was just so expressive, even when expressing her disappointment. His eyes took in the purple and white dress she wore. It suited her.

"No training today." He replied, and leapt down from the tree. It was then that Ino realized what he was doing.

"Oh Kami sama, Neji. I didn't mean any disrespect." She apologized, as he stood near the headstone of his father.

Neji turned to look at her, surprised by her concern. Periwinkle blue were wide with sincerity. There was no mocking measure to her tone or body stance. Neji released the tension in his shoulders with a sigh.

"You didn't know." He replied simply.

"And now I feel like a total ass because of it." She pouted, sitting down by her father's headstone. She laid the flowers on his grave haphazardly.

"One would think respect would be in order when honoring the dead." Neji said with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah well, he's allergic to half of these flowers anyways. Mom insisted I include her favorites, in case he'd forgotten." Ino replied as she smiled in remembrance.

"Allergic?" Neji asked, finding he wanted to know more about the story. This was how one started to get to know their teammates right? He felt justified in his reasoning.

"He ran a flower shop but was allergic to certain pollen. Weird, right? Since it was the family business though, his dad never let him off the hook and when he met my mom, he realized all of the good flowers were the ones he was allergic to. Apparently my mother's first memory of their encounter was him teary eyed, as he handed her the flowers." Ino remarked with a laugh. "It got him the date though. From the moment I could hold flowers, he had me running the shop. I never inherited that allergy, thank Kami sama."

Neji smiled. It was sweet.

Ino's gaze returned back to the headstone, running her fingers through her ponytail. She felt vulnerable, he realized, trying to protect herself from the pain probably. How well he knew that feeling when it came to loosing a father.

_We are more alike than I thought..._

"My father loved birds for their freedom." Neji said surprising himself and her with his answer. "He would look upon them with envy because they could fly." Neji offered.

Ino's blue eyes were wide, but she smiled and nodded appreciatively as she tucked her bangs beneath her ear. Her entire face glowed with that grin. Neji felt the grin, and almost wanted to return it. It was so strange. Today had not gone anything according to plan. He had retreated to his father's grave to think, the only place he could find peace and quiet at. His father's body was not buried here, but it still gave him peace. The Hokage had honored him when she had taken office, wanting to preserve the heroes of the past. It had cleansed the wound in Neji's soul a little, even if it twisted the knife in Hiashi's. Someday the Hokage would end the cursed seal. Either Tsunade would or Naruto would when he took office. He had never told anyone about that. Why he would share something so intimate with her? He didn't exactly know. It just felt appropriate given her story.

Neji wouldn't second guess himself. He appreciated the silence, the chirping of the birds as if in chorus for his father's passing. Ino smiled guessing his thoughts, as the birds flew by.

"It would be nice to be free." She said with a sigh.

"And what freedom are you searching for?" Neji asked her, pearlescent eyes staring into her own. Ino was a little taken aback at the question.

"I-" She began.

"Ino!" Chouji tried to warn, but she saw him through the trees. Her throat tightened as she rose to her feet, clenching her fists as she hid them behind her back, standing taller.

"Shikamaru." She greeted heisitantly, forcing the hitch in her tone down.

"Nara." Neji greeted coolly, crossing his arms as he looked at the waning expression of Ino.

Shikamaru had a cigarette lit, and Ino's mouth curled in distaste. She knew he was honoring Asuma with it, but it didn't mean she had to like it. He must have picked it back up without her to nag him about it.

"I came by the flower shop, and no one was there. I figured you were here." Shikamaru said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." She replied simply, unsure of what else to say.

"Chouji said you'd already done the honors for Asuma Sensei." Shikamaru replied.

Ino merely nodded.

Shikamaru sighed. "I wish you had waited. Mendokusai" He said raking a hand through his mussy hair.

"I wish a lot of things." Ino replied, eyes narrowed.

"You don't have to be petty." Shikamaru took a step towards her, and both were shocked when Neji stood between them.

"It's clear that this is a bad idea." Neji said.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "This is none of your business."

"I'm afraid when it comes to my teammates, that it becomes my business." Neji replied firmly, not moving.

"Is that what you said to Tenten?" Shikamaru asked.

Neji's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward, when Ino's arm looped through his pulling him away from Shikamaru. Her hands on his arm were firm, and warm, startling him by the proximity. He could smell the lingering pollen of her floral bouquet and she smelled like spring time and sunlight. It was this shock that kept him from pummeling the Nara senseless and stopped him in his tracks.

"You were right, Neji. Let's get out of here." Ino said, eyebrows waggling. It was clear she was desperate to get away. Neji didn't fight her, and instead played along placing his hand over hers, earning a shocked look from the shadow user. She looked back and winked, that wicked cheshire grin on her face that she wore so well, leaving the Nara speechless.

"Shikamaru" Neji nodded as they left.


End file.
